baldi_feelsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of minor characters
This is a list of all the minor characters (including Baldi & the Christian Servers members) that have appeared on baldi_feels. Chris Griffin Christopher Cross Griffin '''(aka '''chris_.feels) has appeared twice over the course of baldi_feels. Both appearances took place in the the basement. He appeared in Posts 4 and 16. Bob Ross Robert Norman Ross '''was an American painter who appeard solely in Post 5 making Baldi a painting. Baldi is implied to still have the painting. Cursed Kirby '''Cursed Kirby's only appearance was in Post 5 alongside Baldi and Filthy Frank. Filthy Frank Filthy Frank 'is a cameo character who appears in Posts 5 and 93. Hide the Pain Harold '''Harold '''is the guitarist for BatCS, appearing since Post 7. He also contributes fapping noises. Michael Rosen '''Michael Wayne Rosen '''is a poet who's also the harmonicist and washboardist for BatCS. He also contributes lyrics. He first appeared in Post 10. Meme Man '''Meme Man '''first appeared in Post 7 as BatCS's saxophonist. He got the flu recently and missed out on a photoshoot because of it. Stanley and Mugman '''Stanley '(aka '''stanley.feels) and Mugman '''(aka '''mugman.feels_) both only appeared in Post 13 in Baldi's sex dungeon. Mugman was able to escape but Stanley's fate is unknown. Delet This Delet This 'only appears in Post 16. Ness '''Ness '(aka '''ness.feels) is a cameo character who has appeared in Posts 16, 63, and 87. Braixen Braixen '''(aka '''braixen.feels) appears in Posts 17, 19, 24, 63, and 110. Porky Porky Minch '(aka '''porky.feels) '''appears in Posts 19, 24, and 53. Stan '''Stan Marsh '(aka '''stan_feels_) appears solely in Post 19 in the beach alongside Porky, Braixen, Baldi, and Fat Yoshi. Trump Donald John Trump 'is the 45th US president, whom BatCS performed for. He may have something to do with Orang's breif disappearance. He appears in Post 26. Shrek '''Shrek '''is the banjo player for BatCS. He first appeared in Post 39. Natsuki '''Natsuki '''is the trumpeter for BatCS. She first appears in Post 44. Unidentified female An '''unidentified woman '''appeared as the guitarist for Karkat and the Fricking Hecks. She quit after Fat Yoshi died. She only appeared in Post 49. Aku '''Aku '''was a demon summoned by marge.feels and wreaked havoc on New Feelstown. Baldi appeared with Fortnite to fight the demon. He only appeared in post 55. Wario '''Wario '(aka '''wario.feels) lit himself on fire during a BatCS concert for clout. He later died but then revived and finished his beans. He appears in Posts 63 and 87. Jasper Jasper '''(aka '''jasper.feels) is a ghost that first appears in Post 64. Gamzee (Feels) Gamzee '''(aka '''gamzee.feels) only appears in Post 74 as a feels account. A different, non-feels Gamzee is an antagonist who feels like avenging Jesus. Vriska Vriska Serket 'is the trombonist and one time saxophonist for BatCS. She first appears in post 75. Micky Dolenz '''George Michael Dolenz Jr. '''is the lead singer and drummer for TV pop band the Monkees. His sole appearance was in Post 75. XXXTENTACION '''Jahseh Dwayne Ricardo Onfroy '''is the revived rapper and pianist of BatCS. He first appears in Post 81. Clout Beans '''A can of Bush's Original Baked Beans with clout goggles '''kidnapped Baldi, as beans were the only thing that could weaken his power. They solely appeared in post 87, as they were killed rather quickly. Nepeta '''Nepeta Leijon '(aka '''nepeta.feels) is one of the characters who first appears in post 87. Broomhatter and Angry Joe Broomhatter 'and '''Angry Joe '(aka '''broomhatter.feels '''and '''angryjoements) are two characters who attend the meeting in post 87 and helped Baldi escape the beans. Carl Wheezer Carl Wheezer 'was a one time character who only appeared in Post 93. Phil Anselmo '''Philip H. Anselmo '(aka '''phil.anselmo.feels) is the former lead singer of Pantera who appears in Post 110. Paul McCartney Paul McCartney '''(aka '''paul_mccartney_feels) is the bassist for the Beatles and first appears in Post 110. Richey Edwards Richard James Edwards '''(aka '''richeyedwards.feels) was the rhythm guitarist and lyricist for Manic Street Preachers. He is currently running baldi_feels's backup account. Richey's body pillow '''Richey's body pillow '''is a waifu pillow showing Momo from the game HuniePop. She first appears in Post 111. Category:Characters Category:Baldi feels Category:Baldi and the Christian Servers